


Show Me

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Hair-pulling, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo wants to see how well Hux can use his mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this artwork by jakkutrashheap on tumblr: http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/147724212347/im-so-sorry-just-let-me-get-this-out-of-my

"Show me what you can do," his master commanded. His voice was deep and dark, just the slightest hint of a threat should he fail. Kylo's voice was naturally deep but when he was like this...it was as if his voice could pierce his soul.

Hux mewled as his leash was yanked, forcing him to lean forward. He was down on his knees, naked save for his collar and leash. He reached out, gripping Kylo's thick shaft as he ran his tongue over the head, bracing himself.

"I said suck not lick," Kylo reminded him, giving his leash another sharp pull.

He winced and whined, opening his mouth to take in as much of the head as he could. He closed his eyes as he started to pleasure him, whining around the dick in his mouth.

"You've got such a big mouth, General. Surely this is not that difficult," Kylo teased as Hux gagged on his erection. He reached down and toyed with his hair, tugging it against the scalp to encourage him to keep suckling and licking his way as far down as he could reach. "Good boy..."


End file.
